The invention relates to a ventilation unit for mounting throughly a frame or the like, the said unit defining a flow-duct and comprising a slide having a leg which opens and closes the said flow-duct, the said slide being adapted to move at least partly back and forth in the said flow-duct, and a stop-surface being associated with the leg which is provided with a sealing surface.